Revenge Looks the Same
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata and what comes to pass when she loses the man she loves and finally snaps. A SakuNaruHin love triangle that will probably leave you bawling. No Flames please. New Chapter plaus Epilogue is up!
1. Hinata's Revenge

Revenge Always Looks the Same

_**Sera: An intense one-shot.**_

_**Sasuke: Was it necessary to write this? It's so…sad.**_

**_Sera: I don't own the show Naruto nor the Manga _**

_**Sasuke: Thank goodness.**_

--

"You took **everything** away from me!" Hinata yelled, her eyes seemed like pure white fire, if one could call them that, her hands fisted tightly, drawing blood. "You **never** wanted him and now, as soon as **I've** gotten **my** man you **take** him **away**?"

Sakura stood baffled. Hinata had never been like this, in the entire time she had known her.

"I didn't know…" Sakura said, but she knew. She'd unintentionally stolen Naruto from Hinata.

"You knew!" Hinata yelled, pulling at her own hair. "You took **everything**…you who were **weak** and **nothing**…everyone **loves** you…what do **I** have now?"

"Hinata stop…I didn't know that it would effect you like this." She couldn't yell at the girl. Hinata was like a different person now. Someone dangerous, as proven by the fact that she had almost beaten the life from Sakura.

"All you want is _Sasuke_ right, Sakura?" Hinata smirked. "If you want him so bad…**I'll send you to Hell where he is!**"

Hinata lifted her hand, a mass of chakra visible, she launched it.

"**Stop**!"

After the blast was over, the smoke cleared, stood Naruto protecting Sakura. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Stop this right **now** Hinata." He said.

"Naruto…"

He looked back.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded dumbly.

"But Hinata…"

He turned back to the white eyed girl.

"Are you out of your mind, trying to **kill** Sakura like that? You definitely **aren't** the girl I thought you were." He said. "What **happened** to you?"

"Naruto…I…" Hinata's eye lowered. "You told me _once_ that you loved me, remember?" She asked babbling now. "That day on the training fields, wasn't it nice?"

Sakura just stared on, guilty. She knew that Naruto and Hinata were together but after she heard about Sasuke's death, after she allowed herself to move on…she had gone after the blonde not thinking about Hinata's feelings. It never occurred to her that it would _break_ Hinata in such a way.

"Hinata, even if I said that before…even if I _still_ loved you…I would never allow myself to be with someone who would kill their friend over _jealous rivalry_. Did you think I would take you back after this?"

Hinata didn't say a word, her heart felt so heavy, her eyes watered and spilled with tears down her pale cheeks.

How _did_ this all happen?

How _had_ she allowed herself to _break_ like this?

It was probably her _father_, who was pushing her so hard.

Maybe the _disappointment_ in Neji's eyes when he trained with her.

The _pity_ that she felt from Ino and Temari when she had told them about Sakura stealing Naruto…the _emptiness_ that she felt when Naruto left her, like the _emptiness_ she felt when her _mother_ died.

Or maybe it was what _Gaara_ had told her-that she was a _fool_ for giving herself so easily to Naruto when she knew _he_ had always _loved_ another woman.

Maybe it was because she knew what he said was _right_.

She stared at the two. The man she had always loved and noticed even before anyone else every had, and the girl she hated with such passion and decided that she had had _enough_.

"You're a _lucky_ girl, Sakura, Naruto has come to save _you_ like always." She began. "I _loved_ him, you know, always _truly_ loved him."

"Hinata…"

She continued.  
"When he was taunted when we were younger, _I_ was the only one who noticed him, _I_ was the only one that never hated him-when **YOU** did." She sighed. "After my mother _died_ all I had _left_ was that _love_ for him, after all I had _no_ friends and my family _hated_ me."

"Hinata please stop." Naruto said. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"After _you_ took him away I swore that I would get back at you…by _beating_ you in strength, medical nin-jutsu, beauty and popularity but that only managed to make me more _unhappy_…You are so _lucky_." Hinata made her way to the stairs of the Hokage tower. "It's funny huh? That the Hokage didn't see me as _much_ as a threat to you …to not send a single ANBU or Jounin…I guess I really am _weak_…to take the _cowards way_ out." She said running up the stairs.

Naruto turned to Sakura.

"You should get yourself checked out." He said. "I'll deal with Hinata."

"But Naruto…what if she hurts you."

He turned his head.

"She wont." And with that he ran up the steps following Hinata.

Sakura just stood there for a moment, thinking about what Hinata said.

"What are you going to do?"

'_It's funny huh? That the Hokage didn't see me as much as a threat to you …to not send a single ANBU or Jounin…I guess I really am weak…to take the cowards way out._'

The words replayed in her mind.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, running to her friend. She kneeled down and looked at the girls face. "Hinata did this?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's horrible…not saying that you _didn't_ deserve it…but horrible." She helped her up. "Let's go outside."

--

Naruto stopped, standing at the very top of the tower staring at Hinata's back. He approached her slowly, thinking of what to say.

"Hinata…we have to talk about this."

"…"

His eyes lowered.

"I never meant to hurt you…I mean, we weren't together long so I thought it wouldn't hurt you so much."

Still she said nothing, looking down at the people gathered below.

Shino, Kiba, her father looking angry with Neji at his side along with Lee and TenTen.

Her eyes moved further left.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka and Shikamaru.

Then her eyes landed on Gaara's.

The _only_ one who _understood_ her _pain_.

Then she saw Ino, Temari and…Sakura.

She smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Naruto."

He stood wide eyed, staring at Hinata. He hadn't thought that after that night she'd become pregnant, and berated himself for his own stupidity. He imagined Sasuke insulting him for not using protection.

Of course she was pregnant, she was heavier and no longer took missions…it made _so much_ sense now.

"Hinata I-"

She turned herself and stared at him.

"I'm glad that you came for me…this _last_ time."

And with that…

"Good Bye."

She _fell_.

His blue eyes grew, he was stuck there watching her fall to the street below.

**"NO!!!"**

Like all of them-stuck.

She smiled, relived.

_'Finally I get my revenge…finally I get at least that bit of peace.' _She thought. _'Perhaps this is what Sasuke felt after killing his brother…moments before he himself died.'_

Sakura watched her fall, they all did.

They _couldn't_ breathe, nor could they _move_.

The Ninja, able to _save_ her, could not move one muscle.

"Hinata…"

_**SPLAT!**_

Chunks of hair, blood and bone hit the ground making a horrible sound.

Blood that belonged to a _lonely_ girl.

Sakura looked down beside her and screamed.

--

Naruto looked down, the large bloody mass spreading like horrible red paint.

The blood was _everywhere_.

The blood that _belonged_ to a girl he had always _taken for granted_.

The blood _belonging_ to the girl and his _unborn_ child.

He fell to his knees, unable to look anymore, the screams from everyone below were _too_ much, the sight of blood _too_ much…it was all _too_ much.

"Oh God…"

He was too out of it to hear anyone approach him, or to really see but, he recognized the voice immediately.

"_You_ did this all yourself." Gaara said. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

And Gaara was right, he had done it all himself.

He couldn't stop shaking.

Hinata was _dead_.

And the last look.

The _final_ look on her face was the same as _Sasuke's_ before he died.

Completely empty…

Completely _insane_.

_**Sera:…I hate myself right now.**_

_**Sasuke: I kinda hate you too.**_

_**Sera: Review…please no flames…I already hate this.**_


	2. Afterman: End to All Ties

Revenge Always Looks the Same

_**Sera: The intense one-shot continues now into a two shot**_

_**Sasuke: You're continuing this? Why?**_

_**Sera: Because it needs to be continued…at least for us to know what happens after the suicide.**_

**_Sasuke: Fine, thank goodness I'm not in this story. Sera Geta Moon does not own Naruto-Manga nor Anime. She does not own any of the characters_**

--

"I did it." Sakura said, lying back against her bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling. She had not eaten nor slept…she hadn't really moved since **IT** happened almost one week before. "I killed her."

Since Hinata committed suicide.

Her pink hair cascaded on the wooden floor in short ripples, her black dress wrinkled from lying on it. She'd yet to brush said pink hair nor put on any make up, _besides_-she thought- _no amount of cover up will cover the bags under my eyes._

"Sakura, sweet heart, open the door." Her mother begged again for the fifth time. The woman had been trying to coax her daughter out of the room for the past half hour, wanting to make it to the funeral on time. "Sakura…" She said once more before resting her forehead on the door, her hand no longer on the knob but at her side.

She knew, of course, what the _true_ reason behind her daughters misery was, she honestly couldn't blame the girl for hiding away in her room, after all, Konoha was a small place-where gossip was concerned-and the fact that a young girl, _heiress_ to a large clan had just committed _suicide_ because of a silly love triangle.

_Everyone_ knew.

Yuka sighed heavily, her green eyes opened and closed slowly.

"Sweet heart, we'll be late for Hinata's funeral if you don't hurry up." She said. "I'll be down stairs."

Sakura looked towards the opened window, looking out at the bright sunny sky filled with fluffy mounds of cotton clouds. The wind blew into her room from that window, bringing with it the scent of fresh mornings dew, grass and wild flowers. It was a beautiful day.

Too beautiful for a funeral.

She sat up slowly, stretching her arms, her resolve to move all consuming.

She would make it on time to that funeral, grin and bare it when Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga's would _glare_ at her, and ignore the _whispers_ that were sure to come.

She _deserved_ what was dished out at her, after all, _she_ was the reason the _sweetest_ girl of the village was _dead_ and _rotting_ and, she wonder only slightly amused, how they had managed to _scrape_ the dead girls broken body from the hard ground.

She scolded herself, if only slightly, at her morbid fascination of her now dead friend, how they had managed to pick off the pieces of skull, skin and brains off the ground from where her head _burst_ on impact from the fall, how they cleaned up all the blood.

"I'm sick." She said to herself, standing up finally and making her way to her dresser where she picked up her comb and began to comb her messy hair, her eyes not falling on the figure reflected in the mirror.

When she was done with her hair, tying a black ribbon in it, her eyes wandered to the mirror, staring at the strange girl with pale skin and bags under her eyes. She was a shell of what she had been, she knew that, her eyes seemed dull, her hair lost it's shine. What made her _Sakura_ was gone, Hinata had managed to _destroy_ who she was with her _cowardly_ act.

Sakura scowled at that, she _hated_ to be controlled and _hated_ to be made weak.

It was **Sasuke** _leaving_ all over again.

It was **Sasuke** _dying_ all over again.

Her scowl softened.

When the Uchiha left her and the village she swore to get stronger, to make herself a worthy person to be with him when he came back, after all, crying for days on end had all but killed her.

When Sasuke died, however, it was different. She had died a little on the inside along with him, it seemed. She was no longer lovesick nor a bubbly idiotic girl after that, she was strong and brave if not a bit cracked and damaged from the loss.

For two years she ignored her impulses when it came to love, she ignored having affection for any man, had various affairs when she could to fill the void in her heart where Sasuke left, and continued to become strong on her own.

That all changed one sunny afternoon when she saw Naruto.

She didn't know how it happened, love, but it had. She had seen him at the flower shop buying a bouquet of assorted flowers, mostly yellow and white, smiling his normal idiotic smile, the normal twinkle of his blue eyes.

He used to look at me that way-she thought as she saw him bid the blonde behind the counter farewell with a curt nod and wave as he skipped out of the flower shop with his dazzling smile.

However the same he was, the same boy with the same smile, the same eyes and voice, however similar he was in her memory of the good old days, he was different now.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks flushed and she smiled. That old feeling of butterflies, of warmth returning to sooth her shattered heart all consuming.

She had just realized that she had fallen in love, upon just sight alone, with her friend.

However, all was not good in her world she soon realized as she spotted him again with another woman.

Her friend, Hinata-holding hands tightly, smiling into each others eyes. The familiar blush staining the Hyuuga girls cheeks when he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, and seemingly telling the girl a joke as not a moment later Hinata laughed sweetly.

At that moment, Sakura forgot she had any friends, she thought-_Be damned everything else. I just want someone._

So she pursued him and got what she wanted.

She got Naruto after a week of pursuing, forgetting Hinata all together.

Thinking on it now, she realized that she was just being selfish. She wanted someone to take Sasuke place, however non-existent it was, being that she and Sasuke never dated only shared one-sided compliments.

She was the only one saying said compliments.

She took a deep breath, walked to her bedroom door, and breathed out.

She could do it.

She opened her bedroom door with new resolve.

"Sakura?"

She was sorry Hinata was dead.

"I'm coming!"

But she'd be _damned_ if she let her win.

-

"What is she doing here?" TenTen asked from her seat beside Lee. Her hair was out of her normal buns replaced with just one, held up by a lavender ribbon that came with the dress she wore, one that Hinata had given her a week in a half before she died. Her brown eye narrowed at the pink haired girl as she sat towards the back with her mother.

"TenTen, calm yourself." Lee said adjusting his tie. He looked back at Sakura, his eyes softening before turning his attention back at the girl beside him. He was angry with Sakura yes, but he didn't know the entire situation. All he knew what was TenTen had told him, that Sakura had stolen Naruto from Hinata.

After having a long conversation with Gai on the matter, he came to the conclusion that no one was really to blame. This was just a horrible accident in his eyes, one that would eventually fade.

He held TenTen's hand tightly.

"Calm yourself, TenTen, it's going to be alright. She came to grieve with us, she came to grieve, in a sense, beg for forgiveness."

"I don't care."

"She wants to say goodbye just like we do." He held her hand, startling her for a moment. "You think she wanted this?" He looked up front to where Hinata's father sat, the rest of the Hyuuga were silent, like him, but it was obvious he was grieving. "No one saw this coming, I don't even think Hinata saw it coming really, I think this all happened by mistake."

TenTen could only nod.

-

Gaara didn't know how it happened, how Ino had attached herself to his arm, crying on his shoulder.

He allowed it, thinking that Hinata would scold him otherwise.

"I cant believe Hinata is gone." Ino said between sobs. He long hair was tied into a tight braid down the back of her long black dress, so plain for Ino, so _unfitting_.

It distressed him that he thought that, that it would bother him to know that this _person_ he was barely acquainted with was _wrong_.

She continued to talk to ask, though he knew better then to answer, deciding to just let her talk to herself. His teal eyes moved up the aisle where the closed coffin lay, to the side where her cousin stood in obvious pain.

He knew that he was sad, however it was hard to show it, considering for the first half of his life, save for the past five years, he didn't show a single one.

That didn't mean that he wasn't crying on the inside, not in the least. He felt like he was suffocating, his heart felt like it would burst.

All she wanted was to be loved-he thought as his eyes narrowed at the pink that caught his eye.

Hinata just wanted to be _loved by Naruto_.

Hinata just wanted to _raise her baby with it's father_.

Hinata wanted to be at _peace_, at long last after a life of _pain and loneliness_.

Sakura had _destroyed_ all of those _wants_ and _destroyed_ his _precious_ friend.

He _hated_ her.

He _hated_ them _both_, Naruto and Sakura.

-

Temari was one of few privileged to know the real Hinata. Not the one hidden under a sweater, long bangs and blushing cheeks.

Not the girl that was too afraid to speak, nor the weak girl who couldn't stand on her own.

She knew the _real_ Hinata, the one who _loved_ the colors purple, red and blue, especially when they were on stickers.

The Hinata that _loved_ to pig out on _pancakes_ and _ice cream_, the Hinata that could _read Shonen comics_ for hours on, recite them to no end and never got bored.

The Hinata that _loved_ Naruto, the Hinata that _smiled_.

The one that told her _secrets_ in a hushed voice-like about the _baby_, what she wanted to _buy_ for it, what she wanted to _name_ it.

In a flash it was all gone.

_No more_ purple, red and blue stickers, _no more_ pancakes and ice cream during the afternoon.

_No more_ annoying Shonen comics being recited aloud to her for hours on end.

_No more_ of whispers of _loving_ Naruto.

_No more_ baby clothes, baby shoes, baby names and baby toys.

_No more_ Hinata.

_No more_ baby.

Temari cried on her brother, Kankuro's, shoulder, unable to look at the closed coffin, unable to really say anything. In the past year, coming more often to Konoha, after becoming more acquainted with Hinata.

She never thought she would have such a great friend, one that she would lose all too quickly.

-

Naruto knew better then to go to the funeral, opting to spend the morning and afternoon in Iruka's apartment to think about his life and all the things horrible that he had done.

He slept mostly, dreaming about Sasuke.

They would have long talks in which Sasuke would say to him that it wasn't all his fault, that he shouldn't let it get him down completely.

'_You moron, Hinata chose on her own to die.'_ Sasuke would say. _'It's horrible that she died, but she got what she wanted. Revenge.'_

Naruto would usually not say anything, he would just nod in understanding, though he didn't really understand anything.

'_So get up, Naruto. Even she doesn't want to see you like this, for too long.' _

Then he would see her blushing in the distance, for a moment, then she would walk away into the darkness with Sasuke.

And that's how the dream would usually end.

Naruto would wake up, all alone.

There was _no_ Sasuke to call him an idiot.

There was _no_ blushing Hinata.

They didn't _exist_ anymore.

He rolled on his stomach, breathing deeply finally making a decision.

He would leave Konoha for a while, perhaps to travel around for a few years before coming back.

If he came back at all.

For a moment he saw Sakura's face, once it made him happy but now horribly horribly sad.

There was no future for them now.

Not with Hinata's death clouding their thoughts.

The dreams would never end for him, he would see her face every night for the rest of his life, and hear Sasuke's words forever.

_'Let us go.'_

But he felt so lonely he couldn't, even if it pained him.

-

After the tragedy everyone seemed to disperse, going off into their own directions to do their own things. The good old days, from when they were all together had ended, the thing that held them together, that invisible string had somehow untied setting them apart from one another. 

As this usually happens anyway, it seemed that now there was a greater rift in them. They were only too happy to get away from each other.

In the end, Naruto _didn't_ become Hokage. He left soon after Hinata's funeral to travel abroad. Everyone thought that he would come back, naturally cheered up as though he wasn't effected. To the surprise of _everyone_ he didn't, and opted to spend the rest of his days on Jiro Island just south of Tea Country. He spends his days now teaching a group of Genin.

Temari eventually married Shikamaru after two years of courting him. The two reside in Suna where they spend their days, _no longer_ as ninja, raising their two children, Hina and Naru. You can _guess_ where they got the names from.

Gaara remained as always, Kazekage and _married_ Ino much to everyone's surprise and his own. The two have no children at the moment however Ino _insists_ upon changing that soon.

TenTen stayed in Konoha, became Jounin and still keeps close to her former teammates, Neji and Lee whom is happily married to a civilian woman-one of _many_ nurses whom treated him in the hospital. The three still take missions together. Nothing really changed with them except for Neji's tardiness on their meeting, he could be seen at Hinata's grave during this, speaking with her, or at her head stone _as though_ she were there, about _life_, her father and sister. TenTen and Lee _pretend_ not to notice.

Hinata's team took a horrible turn. Soon after Hinata died Kurenai and Kiba were lost during a routine mission. Soon after Shino quit being a ninja and _sooner_ after that began to lead his clan. The _sole_ survivor of Team Eight is married with three sons who attend the academy, being taught by Iruka who is _still_ there.

Sakura never left Konoha, determined to continue on with her life. She became Jounin and a top medic-nin. She works in the hospital, a widow raising one child on her own, a little girl named Hinata Sunshine.

Sakura and Naruto often think on that day when their lives changed forever. However much they tried to move forward they were always kept at that place, where white eyes stared into their own filled with anger and pain. 

They never thought that with that one loss the hold on their tiny world would snap and break. In the end Hinata won, _no one_ got _her_ prince charming, and _everyone_ cried tears for _her_ loss.

Sakura and Naruto were _nothing more _now then two people _torn_ apart.

At one point they thought they would know each other forever but in the end Hinata got what she _wanted_, like _Sasuke_ did.

That _satisfaction_, that _peace_, and now Sakura and Naruto learned one _important_ lesson.

_No matter_ what form it takes, to kill _someone_, to kill _ones self_…

_Revenge is the same._

**Sera: I don't know why I wrote this. I planed on it being just a one-shot but it seemed unfinished. I wanted to focus on other people as well, like Ino and Temari-whom were obviously close to Hinata as in the first part Hinata had told them about Naruto. **

**TenTen and Lee were close to Neji but didn't really know what was going on, they observed everything, TenTen like anyone else would be like in that situation: Sad, angry…It's the way most people would be after hearing rumors. Lee was the other side of that, the person that heard the rumors but still wasn't sure. He wasn't livid with Sakura and Naruto, he didn't understand but wanted to. He wanted to understand both sides. **

**Gaara however was the only really purely angry one that knew the entire truth. He hates Sakura, he hates Naruto and for good reason, he lost a good friend to their selfishness. **

**Why didn't I put Neji's POV? Well I thought about it but it just didn't sit right when I typed it. **

**Naruto's was the hardest to do. He dreamed of them, Sasuke and Hinata. I hope you guys got this though, that he was not really dreaming but was haunted by them. He didn't want to let them go, even if it hurt. He was just really lonely.**

**Also this was in NO WAY to bash any characters. Things happen, Sakura was wrong for what she did but she did it anyway, blindly like lots of girls do. **

**Naruto was just being a guy. He loved Hinata but was always in love with Sakura, he didn't think, it just happened.**

**Hinata was sad, hurt and betrayed. She never planned to kill herself, she never planned on beating Sakura up either. When she did kill herself it was because she felt it was the last thing she could do.**

**The point that I wanted to get across was that no matter what you do has a ripple effect. Like in this story. Sasuke killed himself, Sakura went after Naruto to fill the void Sasuke left, Hinata kills herself, everyone breaks away from one another because that loss is too much.**

**And yes, the story was about Sasuke too, if only a bit, he was the real reason it all happened. If not for his own selfish reasons none of this would have happened. Strangely enough, if anyone is to blame it would be him.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the rant.**

**Sasuke: That was a lot of explanation.**

**Sera: I know. Oh! And no flames please. I hate those.**

**Sasuke: But reviews are welcome.**


End file.
